


Best Laid Plans

by sara_wolfe



Series: Fifty First Dates [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, have we not met? I'm Danny; I enjoy action movies, walks on the beach, and <i>not taking headlong plunges off very tall cliffs!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this up, yesterday, but then I got laid out with a really nasty cold. But, I got it up as soon as I could.

Steve stared down at the flyer that Danny had handed him. "A wine tasting?" he said, skeptically. "Neither of us are really wine people, Danno."

"Maybe I'm just trying to get you drunk so that I can have my way with you, later," Danny suggested, making Steve laugh.

"Still," Steve went on, "if that's your goal, there are infinitely easier way to go about it."

But, they went, and they tasted wines with unpronounceable names that Steve was sure had been made up on the spot, and they even enjoyed themselves. Up until one of the women at their table, there with a friend, because her husband was home sick with the flu, spotted her miraculously-healed better half two tables over – with his just-turned twenty-one year old girlfriend.

Two minutes later, when Steve was trying to convince the woman why simply divorcing the cheating bastard, and taking him for all he was worth, was infinitely better than stabbing him with a corkscrew, he glanced over at Danny.

"Next time," he informed his partner, "I get to pick."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No. Absolutely not. Not in this lifetime."

"Danno-"

"Is it English that's the problem? Nyet, nein, 'a'ole. No."

"It'll be fun."

"I'm sorry, have we not met? I'm Danny; I enjoy action movies, walks on the beach, and _not taking headlong plunges off very tall cliffs!_ Oh, don't look at me like that. Did Grace teach you that look?"

"Fine. But, this doesn't count. I still get to pick our next date."

"Agreed. But, no jumping off cliffs."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Steven, I assumed that when I said 'no jumping off cliffs', it would have been logically extended to jumping out of airplanes, as well."

Steve shot his partner a pleading look. He hadn't really expected his parachuting proposal to go over well, but now that Danny had shot him down, he was determined to at least make a good go at it. For protest's sake, if nothing else.

"What about-" he started, but Danny cut him off before he could even finish.

"No bungee jumping," he said, curtly, as though he'd read Steve's mind.

Outwardly, Steve pouted. Inwardly, he was still plotting. One way or another, he would get Danny to agree on a date.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I cannot believe that I am actually considering this as a viable alternative to all the crazy dates you've proposed over the last week."

"It's not cliff diving, or bungee jumping, or jumping out of airplanes-"

"Swimming. With. Sharks. Do you have a death wish, or something?"

"If I had a death wish, I'd just eat one of your frittatas. Ow! Mittens, really, Danny? You're pelting me with stuffed animals, now?"

"The stapler seemed too hard."

"Oh, come on, Danno. It'll be a blast. What do you say?"

"What do I say? I say you're insane, that's what I say."

"That wasn't actually a no-"

_*thudthudthud*_

"Danny, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep hitting your head on the desk like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny sighed, leaning back against the passenger seat of the rental car. "I can't believe you talked me into taking a week of vacation for my birthday."

"No, you're taking a week of well-deserved and much-needed vacation, and the fact that your birthday lands in the middle is simply coincidence," Steve pointed out.

"Uh huh," Danny agreed. "Nice rationalization. Where are we going, again?"

"Nice try," Steve chuckled, obeying the rental's GPS system when it told him to take a left. "I told you, you'll see when we get there."

"There's nothing to do down in this part of Seattle," Danny felt compelled to point out. "It's all warehouses and train tracks. The Space Needle is downtown."

"We're not going to the Space Needle," Steve told him. "Yet," he amended, a moment later, because he'd heard about a spinning restaurant at the top which would make for a great place to have dinner afterwards.

"Then where are we going?" Danny asked, persistently.

"You'll see," was all Steve would say.

Fifteen minutes later: "Can I open my eyes, now?"

"No," Steve answered, as he guided the car into the tight spot in the parking garage. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Danny sighed, but obediently kept his eyes closed, as Steve had requested. And he only made a token protest when Steve helped him out of the car and wrapped an arm around his waist to guide him through the crowds. They got a few, strange looks at the ticket booth, but no one really hassled them over their behavior, and Steve figured that the people who lived in Seattle saw weirder things every day.

The crowds inside the structure were thicker than Steve had expected, and difficult to navigate. And the stairs down to their seats were an obstacle he hadn't even thought about. But, they managed to get to their seats with a minimum of fuss, and Steve finally told Danny that he could open his eyes.

"This is a baseball stadium," Danny said, looking around.

"Safeco Field," Steve agreed. Handing over a program, he added, "Mariners versus-"

"Yankees," Danny finished for him, with a grin, reading the program. "You got me a baseball game for my birthday. Is this what all those crazy ideas were about, the last several weeks? Trying to throw me off my guard?"

"Yep," Steve replied. "Although, I still want to try cliff diving, at some point."

"Not on your life," Danny retorted, with a chuckle.

"Skydiving?" Steve suggested, hopefully, but he relented at an incredulous snort from Danny. "Oh, yeah," he added, digging into the backpack he'd brought with them. "Here."

Danny laughed at the pair of Yankees hats that Steve pulled out of the bag. "You realize we're in the wrong area, right?" he asked, looking around at the sea of navy blue Mariners gear that surrounded them, but he put his hat on with pride, anyway.

"That's the whole point," Steve told him, with a grin, donning his own Yankees hat with a flourish. "Hey, Danny? Happy birthday."


End file.
